


And So this is Christmas

by YukiNoKitsune (Dragonshade)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshade/pseuds/YukiNoKitsune
Summary: A short, cute pointless Christmas drabble.  Timeline? What Timeline? Written 2004An implied sexual relationship between Roy and Ed.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 13





	And So this is Christmas

"NIISAN! It's Christmas Eve!"

Ed sighed as he looked up from his books. No matter where they were on the road his brother always got excited about Christmas, and so,Ed had always made a point to pick up something for Al in their travels. He knew his brother missed their old Christmas... Lights, decorations, stockings, a tree, and exchanging gifts with other people who cared...before their mother had died. The year after he had joined the military they had returned to celebrate at the Rockbells,Al had never been happier.  
Ed growled in his throat. His brother could have had that again this year if Mustang hadn't insisted they stay in Central this year. He couldn't understand why. There were no leads, no missions...only Mustang raising his eyebrow with that..that SMIRK of his and saying  
"I'm sure SOMETHING will come up...Now run along and go to your rooms. On second thought, maybe I should send Havoc with you...wouldn't want you mistaken for an elf now would we?"

Eds fists twitched at the memory, he would have pummeled the Flame Alchemist if Hawkeye hadn't come in. The dark haired man was so damned...COCKY!  
So, he had spent the week before the holiday grumbling at everyone who came near him and completely ignoring his lover. He may care about Ed, but Roy didn't understand what spending Christmas with the Rockbells-their only link to their past, meant to his brother.

Ed came out of his musing when he heard Al call his name.  
"Look, Niisan!"  
Ed blinked at the bedraggled branch his brother set on the table.  
"What's that?"  
"Silly! It's our tree!"  
Ed raised an eyebrow as his brother stared sparkly-eyed...(er eyeholes'd?) at the thing.  
"That's not a tree Al, that's a branch..."  
"It's a very small tree! It looked so sad sitting in the middle of the lot... " he brother sniffled.  
Ed sighed, he couldn't deny his brother this one thing.  
"Fine...Let's make this a tree to be proud of!" He felt almost jealous as his brother happily started stringing popcorn and putting it on the... tree? then he shook it off and grinned clapping his hands together and forming a piece of foil into a glittering star. He handed it to Al.  
"Let's put it on together Niisan!"  
"Ok Al"  
At least his brother would have this much Christmas.  
***

Ed groaned as he heard his brother's annual early morning cry.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY! It's Christmas!"  
He got out of bed, about to get dressed when he heard his brother gasp and scream.  
"NIISAN!!!""  
Heart in his throat he ran down the hall to the living room of the apartment fearing the worst, clapping his hands and extending his automail into a blade.  
He skidded to a stop next to his brother at the sight that met his eyes.  
The room was decorated with pine boughs, lights, holly, and bells. There were two stockings hung on the windowsill with their names on them, and under the scraggly tree and spilled across the table was a pile of wrapped gifts. Ed's mouth dropped open and he gasped like a stranded fish.  
"What? Who?"  
He and Al turned with a jerk as the door to the kitchen burst open and a group of people burst in.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS ED AND AL!!!!!"  
Ed stared.  
"Havoc? Hawkeye? You guys? Winry? Granny Rockbell? How did you get here?" Ed said returning his arm to it's original form.  
Winry grinned at him "We were sent train tickets two days ago..we got to Central last night and met up with these guys"  
"But..who?"  
"Ah, who but Santa Roy!" Ed spun as warm arms wrapped around his waist to look up into the grinning face of his lover surrounded by red and white. He jumped back.  
"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!"  
Havoc snickered "It's a good thing we're in here because when he said that outside three hookers showed up!" he commented, only to be kicked by Hawkeye.  
Roy smirked down at Ed, decked out in his Santa suit.  
"What? nothing to say Hagane-no'?"  
"...But...Why?" Ed managed to stammer out.  
Roy took him in his arms.  
"Because I love you"  
Everyone "awwwww"ed and Ed turned to yell but was silenced by his brother asking if they could open the presents now.  
Roy sighed and everyone laughed as they went to hand out the gifts they'd gotten.  
After most of the presents were open Roy stepped forward and handed Ed a wrapped box.  
"This is only half of your gift...you'll get the other half later."  
Ed blinked curiously and opened the present before turning beet red.  
Winry looked at him confusedly before peering into the box, then she blushed and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
Presents done, Havoc then suggested they all go caroling. Ed and Roy hung back.  
"Roy...you didn't have to..." he was silenced by Roy putting a finger to his lip.  
"I did it because I wanted to" he took Ed into his arms and sighed before going into a long rant about how he was sorry that he had hurt Ed during their plan.  
Ed smirked at him as he spoke and clapped his hands together then slapped one against the wall. Roy blinked and stopped midsentence in the light of an alchemical reaction.  
"What?" Ed grinned and pointed up.  
"Mistletoe? but..." Roy blinked down at him "I lied to you..."  
"You talk to much" Ed said interrupting him and pulling him down for a long sweet kiss. When they paused for breath Ed looked him int his eyes. "You did all of this for me... though you could have TOLD me you were planning a party..."  
Roy pulled him down and kissed him again, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Ed groaned as his tall lover shoved him against the wall while their tongues dueled fiercely.  
"HEY, ARE YOU GUYS COMING?" They heard Winry yell from down the hall.  
They broke apart and Ed glared in the direction of her voice. Roy was about to yell that they'd be there in a moment when he heard Havoc say "I certainly HOPE they're not..."  
Ed blinked and looked at Roy and they both snorted in amusement, Ed slapping his leg. The two turned towards the lights and friends, heading down the hall arm in arm, the silence broken by Ed purring in Roy's ear;  
"So when do we break out those cuffs and chocolate sauce you gave me?"


End file.
